


Not That One

by MyMi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Liam, Jock Niall, M/M, Nerd Zayn, Popular Liam, Popular Niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMi/pseuds/MyMi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU: Zayn and Liam are stepbrothers, Liam is popular, Zayn is a nerd (not really, he's just smart and likes to read). Niall is a jock and often spends time in their house and everyone seems to have this weird idea that he's dating Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [31SecondsAlone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/31SecondsAlone/gifts).



> I suck at summaries and titles

“How do you understand any of this,” Niall groaned, rolling over from his stomach to his side to look up at Zayn, who was already done his algebra homework and has went back to reading his assigned reading for English.

 

 

“Niall, the first step to understanding is starting, something you haven’t done since you’ve gotten here an hour ago,” Zayn signed not looking up from his book. “Maybe you should open your textbook” Zayn added.

 

 

“Nah, it’s ok,” Niall replied, rolling over once more onto his back and takes out his phone, checking his notifications.

 

 

“Why did you come over to do “homework” if you obviously don’t have any intentions of doing any” Zayn questioned him, putting his book down for a second and making a quick note.

 

 

“Zayn, don’t you watch T.V.?” Niall asked Zayn, looking up at the ceiling.

 

 

“Yeah, so does that have to do with our situation,” Zayn said, confused.

 

 

“Everyone knows that “coming over to do homework”, is teenage code for, “coming over to snog”,” Niall says looking at his boyfriend, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world (which it is in Niall’s mind).

 

 

“Is it?” Zayn asked, faking confusion.

 

 

 “Zayn” Niall’s whined. “We haven’t been able to see each other for a long period time-” “We saw each other in the morning in the car while going to school” “-and I miss you,” Niall pouted, ignoring Zayn’s interruption.

 

 

“So, you want me-’’ Zayn asked pointing at himself, “and you to snog?” then Niall.

 

 

“Yes, you fucker” Niall giggled.

 

 

“I don’t know, I have a boyfriend and don’t know if he would be ok with this,” Zayn said, rubbing the scruff on his chin, looking down at Niall.

 

 

“I think he would be ok with it,” Niall said back.

 

 

“Okay” Zayn agreed before leaning down towards Niall from where he is seated against his headboard.

 

 

Their lips press into each other smoothly and effortlessly. Overlapping like usual, with Zayn’s plump top and bottom lip capturing Niall’s thinner bottom lip (guaranteeing Niall that he will have stubble burns later). When Niall feels Zayn’s tongue trace over lips he immediately grants it entrance. They moan in unison when Zayn’s tongue comes into contacts with Niall’s, making Niall bring his hand up into Zayn’s hair and pull him down even more so that Zayn has to move on top Niall. Once he’s on top Niall feels Zayn start to bring his hand lower on his waist towards Niall’s lower back, right above his arse. But just after the tips of Zayn’s fingers get inside of Niall’s back pocket, there is a ball thrown at them. Making them separate, and stare at each other, Zayn other hand comes up to brush against Niall’s now flushed cheeks.

 

 

“Why is it that everytime that I come into Zayn’s room when you are over Niall, I always find you two in the same postion?” Liam asked them, walking over to the other side of the bed to retrieve the ball that he had just threw at them.

 

 

“Li, I think the more important question is, why are you always walking into my room without knocking” Zayn saying moving off Niall.

 

 

“I do knock, you just can’t hear it over the sounds of your lips smacking together.” Liam insisted

 

 

“Liam what do want?” Niall spoke up from beside Zayn, trying to fix his hair by running his hand in it over and over again and looking in to his phone’s front camera.

 

 

“Mom wants to know if you are staying for dinner.” Liam told them leaning against the room’s door frame.

 

 

“Can’t, it’s my turn to do the washing up” Niall says packing up his stuff into his backpack and getting off the bed to fix his shirt before putting his backpack on his back and walking over to Zayn on the other side of the bed.

 

 

“Bye Z” he said before leaning down to give Zayn a peck on the lips, “Bye babe,” Zayn said when they pulled apart.

 

 

“Bye Li-Li,” Niall laughed while walking over to Liam who was making gagging noises, “you’re just jealous,” Niall continued before walking down the hallway to the front of the house with Liam in tow.

 

 

“Remember tomorrow is early football practice,” Liam said while casually running his hand up and down the hallway walls.

 

 

“Ok” Niall responded.

 

 

“So I’ll pick you up at around 6:30 tomorrow morning, ok”

                                                                                     

 

“Are you a prat, Liam? I’m not waking up a 6:30.” Niall claimed.

 

 

“I know. You’ll have to wake up around 6 because I’m picking you up around 6:30.” Liam advised as they walk down the stairs towards the front door

 

 

“What about Zayn how is he going to get to school? He definitely won’t wake up that early, so being such a good boyfriend, I think we should skip this practice and wait for Zayn,” Niall said while lacing his converse up.

 

 

“No it’s ok, I’ve already talked to Zayn and he’s totally cool with getting a drive from Harry.” Liam stated while opening up the front door.

 

 

“Lucky bastard,” Niall mumbled walking out the front door.

 

 

“Bye Ni, don’t forget, ok” Liam yelled after he gets to the end of the driveway

 

 

“I won’t!” Niall yelled back before putting in his earphones and started walking home.

 

 

 

He wakes up the next morning it’s to someone ringing his fucking doorbell.

 

 

He rolled over to the other side of his bed to squint at his alarm clock.

 

 

‘6:45’ it read.

 

 

‘Shit’ Niall thinks.

 

 

Niall has forgotten.

 

 

He quickly jumps out of bed and runs to his bathroom, quickly preps his toothbrush then sticks it in mouth and runs around his room looking for football kit, and his, then stuffs it all in his bag, then quickly runs back to his bathroom to spit of his toothpaste and clean his toothbrush. He gets to the front door before realizing that he’s totally forgotten that he’s still in his briefs. And has to again run upstairs and throw of a hoodie and skinny jeans.

 

 

Before Niall opens his door he takes three deep breathes, to calming himself down.

 

“G’morning mate,” Niall breathed out opening up his front door, greeting a very irritated looking Liam.

 

 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Liam signed, looking at Niall’s rush and messy attire.

 

 

“What, no, of course not,” Niall lied looking at something over Liam’s shoulder, so that they wouldn’t have to make eye contact.

 

 

“We need to hurry up, coach is going to be pissed,” Liam groaned, turning away from Niall to walk towards his car.

 

 

“He has no right to be pissed,” Niall said, closing his front door and searching his backpack for his house keys, “He’s the one that made the fucking practice so fucking early.”

 

 

“Niall we need to hurry up before we’re late enough that he makes laps like last time,” Liam yelled at Niall from inside his car.

 

 

“Calm down Li, coach loves you, I highly doubt that he’s going to make us do laps,” Niall says, getting into Liam’s car.   

 

 

 

 “I can't breathe,” Niall huffed out lying down on the benches in the boys’ locker rooms, “Quick, pass me my puffer before my lungs give out” he told a still well put together Liam who was unlacing his trainers.

 

“I can't believe he didn't make you do laps too,” Niall wheezed out, laying on his back, trying to regain his breathe.

 

 

“Yeah, weird, when I told him what had happened he was totally fine with everything,” Liam said searching through Niall’s bag for his inhaler.

 

 

“You _snitched_ ,” Niall said with a disbelieving tone, picking his head off the bench and looking straight at Liam with wide eyes that said, “ _You bitch_ ”

 

 

“He asked why we were late” Liam told Niall while handing his inhaler and going back to his locker to finish unlacing his other trainer.

 

 

“And you actually told him the truth?” Niall asked, genuinely confusing, as he took a puff of air from his inhaler.        

 

 

“Niall, you know I'm trying to get a scholarship for next year,” Liam said trying to reason with his best friend, “and the best way for me to get that is for me to gain a good relationship with Coach Higgins.”

 

 

“Wow Liam I didn’t realize that you thought that little of our friendship,” Niall said looking at Liam with faux hurt in his eyes, “I almost died out there Liam,” Niall yelled at him when he noticed that Liam wasn’t even looking at him, instead switching from his football jersey to his regular shirt.

 

 

“You’re exaggerating” Liam sighed now switching his shorts around.

 

 

“You won’t think I’m exaggerating next time this happens and I end up passing out,” Niall mumbled, starting to change.

 

 

After they both finished changing, and once Niall checked his phone and noticed that classes started in 10 minutes and his first class was on the other side of the campus, they started rushing towards the exit of the locker room.

 

 

In their rush to get to the schedule classes they collided with another body, knocking the person along with their books to the pavement.

 

 

“Fuck, sorry about that,” Niall apologized, while Liam and himself help the person pick up the scattered books and paper.

 

 

“It’s no problem,” the girl insisted once they got all her things in order and handed them to her.

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, no bumps or bruises,” Liam asked, eyes wondering the girl’s body search for any sign of a scratch.

 

 

“No totally fine,” the girl smiled, readjusting her backpack.

 

 

“Ok well that’s good,” Niall smiled back, then looked at his phone, “we all better get to class before the bell rings,”

 

 

“Did you not hear the warning bell?” she asked.

 

 

“We got caught up with something else,” Niall answered, cringing when he thought back to those laps.

 

 

“I bet you did.” the girl giggled.

 

 

“Yea, well bye” Liam waved to the girl before he and Niall turned and walked away from the girl.

 

 

“Bye Niall, bye Liam,” the girl called from behind them making stopping Niall and Liam in their tracks and turn to each other,

 

 

“Do you know that girl?” Niall asked, very confused as to how the girl seemed to know his name.

 

 

“No” Liam answered shaking his head looing as equally confused as Niall.

 

 

But before they could extended on the situation, bell ringed, making them both share a quick goodbye and start running towards their destinations.

 

 

    

Niall: hello

 

 

Niall: Z, are you there

 

 

Niall: Zaynie

 

 

Niall: Zayn

 

 

Niall: ZAYN

 

 

Zayn: don’t you have class, stop texting me

 

 

Niall: its ok we’re doing independent reading, and Miss. Han has looked up from her book for the last 20 minutes

 

 

Niall: hey don’t scold me your doing the same thing 

 

 

Zayn: no I’m not have a spare

 

 

Niall: how??????

 

 

Zayn: summer school

 

 

Niall: Oh yea

 

 

Niall: Z have u ever read the great gatsby

 

 

Zayn: yea in the beginning of the semester 

 

 

Zayn: why

 

 

Niall: can I borrow your notes

 

 

Zayn: you could always just watch the movie

 

 

Niall: true

 

 

Niall: Friday?

 

 

Zayn: I thought we were going watch Transformers on Friday with the lads

 

 

Niall: Oh yea totally forgot

 

 

Zayn: how about Saturday?

 

 

Niall: yea sure I have to go I just noticed that Miss. Han is staring at me, and she doesnt look very pleased.

 

 

 

 

“You going to Jesy’s party this Friday, Niall?” asked Perrie from the other side of the lunch table

 

 

“Can't I'm watching the new Transformers on Friday,” Niall mumbled scanning over the “Great Gatsby” because once Miss. Han caught him texting it lead to a bunch more questions, including, ‘how far along in book are you Mr. Horan’, which Niall answered, ‘halfway through, Miss. H’ using his most innocent smile, but sadly Miss. Han wasn’t having any of his crap and started shooting out questions about that book. She asked nine. Niall only answered one and that was because the kid behind him felt bad watching her embarrass Niall in front of the class and whispered the answer to the last question to Niall (and he is forever grateful). Unfortunately one out of nine isn’t good enough for Miss. Han and she assigned half the book to Niall, to read and take notes on for Monday. Today is Thursday and if Niall does the math, that means he really only has two days to read the book, since Fridays and Saturdays are scheduled “Zayn time”. At first he was totally cool with the reading because of his and Zayn’s plan to watch it on Saturday, but sadly Miss. Han doesn’t like happy students and says she will be checking Niall’s notes tomorrow as well. And since Niall’s never read one word in this book (except for the title) he is very much rushing.

 

 

“With who,” Cher asked eating another piece of her pasta.

 

 

“With Zayn, Louis, Harry and Liam” Niall answered taking a bite of his burger but still not letting his eyes stray from the book in front of him.

 

 

“Of course Liam” someone mumbles, while Niall quickly jots down that ‘Nick seems like a nice guy, while Tom is a dick, why is he cheating on Daisy’ 

 

 

“I heard it sucks” someone else mumbles.

 

 

“I know,” Niall mutters slightly irritated that no one seems to be getting the hint that he doesn’t want to socialize at the moment.

 

 

“Then why are you going?” another person asked confused.

 

 

“I have a sweet spot for Matt Damon, “Niall said sarcastically, gripping his pen so that he won’t explode.

 

 

“Don't let Li hear that he might get jealous,” somebody chimed in.

 

 

“Why would Li get jealous?” Niall was about to question before Liam himself sat right next to him and took it upon himself to grab Niall’s book and start flipping through the pages, and losing Niall’s page since he hadn’t put his bookmark in yet.

 

 

“The Great Gatsby” Liam supplied.

 

 

“Yup” Niall groaned dropping his head onto the table.

 

 

 “Niall!” Liam yelled suddenly

 

 

“What!” Niall yelled back, with his head still resting on the table.

 

 

“I thought we agreed that you would get a salad at least once a week this 4 day in a row that you've had a burger, you’re going to break out,” Liam says looking at Niall’s lunch like it had insulted his mother.

 

 

“Liam I thought we had an agreement that once a week you would let me be,” Niall replied, glaring at Liam.

 

 

“Lucky for you I got a salad,” Liam says taking his lunch out of his backpack and setting it on the table.

 

 

“Like that's a surprise,” Niall mumbled lifting up his head so that his chin is resting on the table and he could see everyone at the table eavesdropping in on his and Liam’s conversation.

 

 

“Here switch with me,” Liam says moving Niall’s lunch away from Niall and sliding his lunch in front of Niall instead.

 

 

“No I paid for the burger, I'm going to eat,” Niall said trying to get his burger back from Liam.

 

 

“Eat the salad Niall,”  

 

 

“No,”

 

 

“Eat it,”

 

 

 “No,”

 

 

“Eat it!”

 

 

“N-,” Before Niall got to finish his protest, a fork covered in Caesar dressing covered lettuce had intruded his mouth.

 

 

“You little bastard,” Niall said through a mouth full of salad.

 

 

A chorus of ‘awwwww’s’ came from the group of bystanders.

 

 

“I hate you.” Niall said clearly once he had chewed and swallowed of the salad.

 

 

“You’re going to be saying the exact opposite when you see how good your skins going to look in a couple of weeks,” Liam supplied looking smug while taking a bite of Niall’s burger.

 

 

“Whatever” Niall muttered bring a fork fill of salad up to his mouth while going back to the book to find his page, continuing his system of scan and jot.

                                         

 

‘Wait, why are you reading the ‘Great Gatsby’, Liam asked looking over Niall’s shoulder to see what he was writing.

 

 

“English homework” Niall groaned, not looking up and Liam, hoping that he would take it as a hint that Niall wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk at the moment, but sadly Niall doesn’t always get what he wants.

 

 

“Yea I get that, my question is why are you doing your homework?” Liam questioned, taking another bite of Niall’s burger.

 

 

Niall signed and looked up at Liam, “I got in trouble for texting in class, so Miss. H’s making me read half of this book by Monday, but tomorrow she going to be checking in on my progress, you know, ask me questions, go through my notes that sort of thing.”

 

 

Liam nodded finally understanding the situation.

 

 

Finally, Niall went back to doing his notes, hoping to get a good whole page of notes jotted down before the end of the period.

 

 

That was before he looked at the clock hanging over the cafeteria exit, which said ‘12:20’ and realized that he only had ten minutes left, looked at his page and made the decision that a half a page is a more realistic goal.

 

 

 

  “You coming over today to do more ‘homework’” Zayn asked Niall with a suggestive smirk while they got into the car after school, Niall riding shot gun while Zayn sat in the back like always.

 

 

“Can’t.” Niall signed, leaning his head against the window looking around the parking lot for Liam, the sooner he got home the sooner he could finish the stupid book.

 

 

“Why?” Zayn pouted.

 

 

“I have homework.” Niall groaned, “Remember when I was texting you in English?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Zayn answered.

 

 

“Well, I got busted by Miss. Han, she got pissed and decided that for my punishment I have to read half the fucking book by Monday, but tomorrow she’s going to be checking my notes,” Niall continued.

 

 

“Oh” Zayn nodded, even though Niall still wasn’t looking him.

 

 

 “You can still come over, I’ll help,” Zayn suggested, “I read ‘The Great Gatsby” in the beginning of the semester.”

 

 

“Nah, can’t.” Niall replied, “I get distracted too easily when I’m around you,” Niall teased, turning around in his seat to smile at Zayn, “this is all you fault,”

 

 

Zayn dramatically gasped bringing his hand up to his chest, “My fault, how is this my fault!” Zayn said trying to sound offended.

 

 

“If it weren’t for you I won’t be in this mess,” Niall yelled, trying to hold back his laughter, “I bet this was your plan from the begin, from when we first met when you said hello to me as you opened the door for me that day, from then on I had no control over my actions when I’m around you and the next thing I knew we were going out, fast forward a couple month and here we are, me failing English!” Niall finished.          

 

 

“You are so right, I had this thing whole planned out from the moment I saw you walk right through that door, I looked at you and thought to myself, ‘I’m going to ruin that’s kids education,” Zayn said trying hard to act serious.

 

 

“Knew it” Niall tried to say, but it got muffled in the laughter that he let out.

 

 

“You know, what I’m thinking right know,” Zayn said smilling softly.

 

 

“What?” Niall asked trying to calm himself down.

 

 

“I really want to kiss my boyfriend,” Zayn said before slowly scooching forward in his spot so that he’s closer to Niall, who has now suddenly managed to calm himself down as is also moving forward towards Zayn, he can’t get to close due to the arm rest, so Zayn has to move an extra amount so that their lips can connect.

 

 

They peck each other’s lips. But before they can go back to deepen their kiss, they are again interrupted by Liam,

 

 

“What did I say about snogging in the car,” Liam signed, throwing his bag onto the ground in the back, sitting down in the front seat.

                                                                                                                                  

 

“Are you serious right now Li,” Zayn moaned leaning back into his spot, “Why are you always killing the moment.”

 

 

“I don’t always kill the moment,” Liam said quickly, trying to defend himself.

 

 

“Liam, 85% of the time you always do,” Niall said going back to lean his head on the window, “maybe not intentionally but it does happen,”

 

 

“Whatever” Liam pouted, “Niall you need to move to the back”.

 

 

“Why?” Zayn and Niall both asked.

 

 

“Andy’s coming over to do homework,” Liam mumbled blushing.

 

 

“Liam’s finally going to get some,” Niall teased, poking at Liam, he knew that Liam’s had a crush on Andy from the moment that he first saw him at the football try out. And no matter how much he tried to be subtle, Niall still catches him at moments; like at last week’s game when Andy hugged Liam and Liam wouldn’t stop blushing (when Niall mentioned it to Liam after the game, Liam just excused tired from playing,)

 

 

“It’s not like that,” Liam insisted, “We’re just doing homework.”

 

 

“If you ‘do homework’ the way Niall and I do it, I think you should just drop me at Niall’s house,” Zayn piped in, making Liam try to hide his face in the steering wheel, and Niall laugh so hard while he was climbing over the arm rest to get to the back that he fell into Zayn’s lap.

 

 

After Niall had calmed down and Zayn had rearranged Niall so that he was now sitting comfortably beside Zayn, Zayn turned to Niall to try to sneak in a kiss but when he turned to face him, he saw a figure over Niall’s shoulder and blurted, “Liam, your boy toy’s coming this way.”

 

 

“Zayn” Liam whined and picked his head up then leaned over to seat that Niall was previously seated in to unlock the door, “Be good.” Liam told both of them before Andy got to the car door.

 

 

“Hi.”

 

 

“Hey,” they are responded back to Andy.

 

 

“Sorry I took so long, couldn’t find my chemistry book,” Andy apologized, getting into shotgun.

 

 

“It’s no problem.” Liam instantly countered, obviously not wanting Andy to feel bad, “you know Niall and this is my step-brother Zayn.”

 

 

“Hey.” Andy turned to them and gave them a quick wave before turning back to face Liam who was now starting up the car.

 

 

The ride to Niall’s house was very quiet due to the fact that Liam couldn’t even talk to Andy without blushing up a storm and Niall couldn’t talk to Zayn because it looked like he was a little too focused on his homework.

 

 

But Niall being the loud person that he is, he can only take silence for so long and decided to try start up a conversation with Andy instead.

 

 

“So, Andy” Niall dragged trying to get his attention from the back seat.

 

 

“Yeah, Niall,” Andy answered back, turning around in his chair so he could face Niall as much as he could.

 

 

“Seen any good movies lately,” Niall asked trying to fill the silence.

 

 

“Nah, I haven’t really been to the movies in a while,” Andy shook his head, “I have no one to go with,”

 

 

“Oh well we’re going to see the new Transformers this Friday, you want to come,” Niall invited Andy looking at the mirror and saw Liam glaring and blushing at him through it and Zayn at his side let out a soft hiccup of laughter.

 

 

“Yea I heard you tell Cher at lunch,” Andy said, “you’re going with Liam, right?” he continued to ask causing Liam to blush.

 

 

“Yeah,” Niall nodded.

 

 

“No it’s ok,” Andy said giving Niall a small smile, “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

 

 

“If I thought you were going to intrude, I wouldn’t have invited you,” Niall smiled at him.

 

 

“Are you sure?” Andy asked looking back and forth at Niall and Liam still looking unsure.

 

 

“You won’t be,” Liam insisted, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

 

“It’s supposed to be a good movie,” Zayn said quietly, not yet looking up from his book

 

 

“It’s supposed to be a good movie Zayn says,” Niall repeats louder when he noticed that Andy was too busy looking at Liam and didn’t hear what Zayn had said.

 

 

“Ok, I’ll go” Andy smiled.

 

 

“Cool, I guess Liam will tell you the details later at his house, yeah” Niall said leaning back in his seat resting his head near Zayn’s shoulder.

 

 

“Sure,” Liam agreed, before pulling up into Niall’s street.

 

 

Once they got to Niall’s house and Liam had drove up into the house’s driveway, Niall gave Zayn a quick side hug, and Liam and Andy a quick pat on the shoulder.

 

 

“See ya later, yea” Niall said getting out of the car and walking over to his house

 

 

 

Niall: What r they doing

 

 

Zayn: Idk, theyre in liams room

 

 

Zayn: Hold on I’ll check

 

 

Niall: K

 

 

Niall: What r they doing

 

 

Niall:?

 

 

Zayn: I just walked in without knocking, and Liam was actually doing his homework

 

 

Niall: Idiot

 

 

Niall: What about Andy?

 

 

Zayn: Oh yeah, he was like starring Liam but once he noticed me walk in he quickly looked at his book

 

 

Zayn: And thats really it

 

 

Niall: Idiots

 

 

Niall: He needs to make a move

 

 

Zayn: I know

 

 

Zayn: Maybe tomorrow at the movies, yea

 

 

Niall: Maybe

 

 

 

“Liam where’s your boy,” Louis whined.

 

 

They’ve all been standing outside the cinema waiting for Andy for the last 15 minutes, and everyone (except for Liam) was getting a little impatient. They’ve been doing this-going to the movies, every other Friday- for a while (since the end of their sophomore year). And they have this routine that gets them into their seats in the theater 10 minutes before the movie actually starts and right now –according to Zayn’s calculations their 8 minutes behind. And standing outside, leaning back onto Zayn’s chest (because the wall was too uncomfortable), Niall’s starting to wondering whether or not waiting for Liam’s crush is worth missing the movie. 

 

 

“He says he’ll be here in like 2 minutes,” Liam mumbled looking at his phone, “and he’s not my boy.”

 

 

“That’s what he said 10 minutes ago,” Niall groaned, taking Zayn’s hand that wasn’t holding his phone and starts to play with his fingers, it’s not long before that playing turns into a thumb wrestling match.

 

 

“Look, is that him over there,” Harry says looking at a person running over to them in the parking lot.

 

 

“Finally,” Zayn sighed from behind Niall, pushing off the wall and removing Niall from in front of him

 

 

They all watch as Andy ran up the stairs to the cinema and speed walks towards them.

 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Andy panted, “I didn’t realize that we were going as a group, I thought it was just going to Li, Niall and I,” Andy said looking confused.

 

 

“Yea we do this every other week,” Harry smiled at him, “Hello, I’m Harry, Zayn’s friend”

 

 

“Louis, also Zayn’s friend,” Louis also greeted.

 

 

“Great now that we all know each other, let’s go inside, yeah” Niall said walking towards the entrance of the building, “Coming, Zayn?” Niall called at him when he got to the front door of the building and noticed that Zayn was falling behind him.

 

 

“Coming,” Zayn chimed and jogged over to Niall.

 

 

 

“Do we have to see this movie, Z?” Niall whined, as they waited in lines for the tickets.

 

 

Once they got inside the cinema they started up their usual routine of: Liam, Louis and Harry (now Andy) getting the snacks and Niall and Zayn buying the tickets.

 

 

“Yes,” Zayn mocked whined, then gave Niall a quick kiss when he saw him pouting.

 

 

“It’ll be good,” Zayn promised walking over to the desk to buy the tickets.

 

 

Once they bought the tickets they walked over to the theater to search for seats. As they walked into the theater the first thing that Niall noticed that was there was a lot of empty seat, like 87 percent of the seat were empty and it wasn’t like they were early or anything they had at least 5 minutes till the movie started.

 

 

Now Niall’s not the kind of guy to say “I told you so,” he even found it annoying when it was directed towards him but right now would be a perfect time to say it, he was about to say it but when he turned to Zayn he looked how he excited he was about ‘being able to find a good seat’ and just couldn’t do. He was just going to have to suck it up, or at least wait till the light go out and try to discreetly fall asleep.

 

 

The moment the rest of the boys stepped foot into theater Zayn excitedly called and waved them over (‘like they couldn’t find us themselves’, Niall thought, ‘there’s like no one here,’)

 

 

 

At first they still couldn’t find them and spent some time trying to figure out where they were (which Niall is shocked at), but once they had spotted them, they started to walk over.

 

 

“Nice seats,” Liam commented passing Niall and Zayn their popcorn, and sitting down in his seat beside Andy and Louis.

 

 

“Yeah,” Niall said eating a mouth full of popcorn, once the first popcorn hit tongue his thought following were, ‘I’ve never been so disrespected in my life,’ Liam didn’t put butter on the popcorn, how was Niall supposed to eat dry popcorn, he sighed, this was going to be a long movie.

 

 

Once Niall had finally came to the conclusion that there was no way that he could sneak out of the movie without getting caught and scolded by Zayn when he felt a tap on his shoulder, then he turned to his side he saw that it was Andy.

 

 

“Yeah?” Niall nodded wondering what it was that he wanted.

 

 

“Do you want to switch spots?” Andy whispered over to him getting out of his seat.

 

 

“Why?” Niall asked, looking over to the Liam who was seating next to Andy on his phone before looking back at Andy confused. Did Andy not like Liam that much?

 

 

“So you can sit next to Liam,” Andy responded once again getting u from his seat

 

 

“No it’s okay,” Niall said patting Andy on the knee and turning around to look at the screen and watch the trailer.

 

 

Once the lights started to dim Niall rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder, putting on his 3D glasses to cover his eyes and fell asleep to the coming soon trailers.

 

 

He only woke up once during the movie but he instantly went back to sleep, mumbling, “How long is this shit,” once he realized that the movie wasn’t over. The second time he woke up it was to someone softly shaking him.

 

 

“Leave me alone,” Niall grunted swatting the persons hand away.

 

 

“Ni, wake up the movies over,” the voice said shaking him away.

 

 

“Okay,” Niall whined, opening his eyes and stretching, when his eyes were done adjusting to the lights he saw everyone staring at him. He got up out of his chair and started walking to the end of the line letting everyone walk ahead of him till Zayn reached him and stopped, so he could lean back on Zayn’s chest while they walked out of the cinema.

 

 

“How was the movie anyways?” Niall mumbled, while they all walked down the hallway.

 

 

“It was so boring,” Louis stressed, “I wish I’d fallen asleep? But there was so much noise!”

 

 

“It was okay,” Zayn said resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder, “The first three were way better though.”

 

 

“Yeah?” Niall hummed.

 

 

“Yeah,” Zayn responded.

 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

“That’s good.” Niall spoke quietly, watching the rest of the boys in front of them; Liam and Andy are walking closely beside each other (looking very cozy) looking as if they are having a very intense conversation, that until Liam starts to smile and chuckle. Niall’s happy for Liam, going for the boy he wants.

 

Niall doesn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Zayn, he’s really happy for Liam.

 

 

 

“Liam would you please shut up,” Niall yells from the back of the car to Liam who won’t shut up about his weekend with Andy.

 

 

“Hey, don’t get fussy with me it’s not my fault that you didn’t finish your notes,” Liam huffed looking at the road with a smirk.

 

 

Basically what happened was that when Niall went to Zayn’s house on Saturday, he instantly got distracted (just like every other time he goes over to Zayn’s house for homework). First, they were talking about how busy they were going to be these last few week until summer break; Zayn with all his projects for his classes, especially art where he needed to finish a portrait of famous landmark (Zayn decided to be ambitious and do the Trevi Fountain), and Niall would be busy with the end of the season football tournament, that they’re school was puts on. Then they talked about the end of the year dance and how they weren’t sure if they wanted to go, it wasn’t really Zayn’s thing and Niall told him that he wasn’t going if he doesn’t go. Once they finished talking Niall decided that he wasn’t really in the mood to watch the movie at the particular moment and suggest that they walk around the park for a bit, Zayn agreed. But after they were done with the park, they went to the mall, then to Nando’s for dinner; completely forgetting about the movie. After dinner, Zayn dropped Niall home (but not before giving Niall an extra-long snog in the backseat).

 

 

Niall was so blissed out from the previous day that he completely forgot about the book on Sunday and didn’t pick it up once. Which is why, Niall is now freaking out in the back seat of the car Monday morning trying to copy done the notes that Zayn graciously gave him when he got in the car that morning looking guilty, sparking the memory of the book in Niall’s head, instantly making him panic.

 

 

“Shut up Liam,” Zayn snapped from beside Niall rubbing his back, trying to calm him down and telling him the words that Niall can’t read because of his hand writing. “It’s going to be okay babe, you’re doing well,”

 

 

 

“Are you ready for your quiz Mr. Horan?” Miss Han asked him.

 

 

Niall’s ready and all but he didn’t think that Miss. Han would make him to the quiz in front of the class.

 

 

All his classmates stare at him, some supporting, others waiting for him to fail like he did last time for a laugh.

 

 

“Yup,” Niall spoke up, putting his pencil down on his desk, leans back in chair so that he’s comfortable and looking up Miss. Han.

 

 

(Instead of doing grammar worksheets that she gave out to them at the beginning of the class, he’s been reading over his notes the whole time.)

 

 

“Good,” she said picking up the questions from her desk, “First question, how does Nick know Daisy and Tom?”

 

 

 _Easy_ “Daisy is Nick’s cousin and Tom goes to Yale like Nick,” Niall quickly answered.

 

 

“Good Mr. Horan,” Miss. Han praised, looking surprised, “next question..”

 

 

 

“So how did you do?” Zayn asked Niall coming up behind him in the line in the cafeteria.

 

 

“Okay, I guess.” Niall shrugged, looking at the lunch options behind the glass covering them.

 

 

“Come on Ni, how much did you get right?” Zayn pouted, picking up a tray and spooning on some vegetables.

 

 

“10 out of 12, I think,” Niall said trying to hide his happiness, putting a few chicken sticks on his tray declining the lunch lady’s suggestion of vegetables.

 

 

“That’s wicked, babe,” Zayn praised Niall as they walked towards their tables.

 

 

“Sit with me?” Niall suggested when Zayn turned to walk towards his usual table with Harry and Louis.

 

 

Zayn hesitated before answering; they’ve never really sat the same table expect for a few occasions, Zayn’s never felt really comfortable around them, they’re just so…loud. But he did really want to spend time with Niall, he always wants too. “Sure.”

 

 

“Ace,” Niall chirped, grabbing Zayn’s arm and dragging him towards his table. “Look Liam’s already there.” Liam was already at the table chatting with Andy.

 

 

Niall sat Zayn beside so that he was sandwiched between Liam and Niall and hopefully more comfortable.

 

 

“Guys this Zayn,” Niall announced to the group once they had sat down at the table, everyone turned and waved and said their hello’s and went back to their conversations, except Cher who seemed to be ready to burst.

 

 

“Did you see what happened on Saturday? At Jesy’s party?” She asked looking a Niall with wide eyes waiting for his answer.

 

 

“What happened on Saturday?” Niall asked back, stuffing his mouth with a chicken stick.

 

 

“You weren’t at the party? I thought you went to the movies on Friday.” She questioned, looking over to Liam, but he was still deep in his conversation with Andy.

 

 

“Yeah, I did. On Saturday I went on a date with Zayn, that’s why I didn’t go to the party.” He said placing his hand on Zayn’s knee. Smiling when he felt Zayn rest his hand on top of his and entwining their fingers. Even though he was looking at a textbook in front of him and not really paying attention to the conversation.

 

 

Suddenly everyone at the table gasp and bring their attention to Zayn and Niall, who was looking at them confused (Zayn still hasn’t looked up from his homework).

 

 

“What? We do that every Saturday.” Niall asked them confused as to what the problem was.

 

 

He was met with another gasp.

 

 

“Does Liam know?” Cher asked looking over a Liam who has turned to listen in on the conversation.

 

 

“Yeah.” Niall answered looking over at Liam who seemed to be equally confused as Niall.

 

 

“And he’s okay with you going on dates with his step-brother?”

 

 

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

 

 

“Do you have one of those opening relationships?” Someone from around the table asked him.

 

 

“I don’t understand.” Niall responded getting a little irritated and eating another chicken finger.

 

 

“Aren’t you two dating?” Someone else asked.

 

 

“Yes, Zayn and I are.” He said smiling, looking over at Zayn who was smiling down at his homework and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 

 

“No, you and Liam.” Cher clarified.

 

 

“Ewww no.” Niall declared, with a look of disgust, he looked over and saw Liam and Zayn sporting the same look.

 

 

“What you aren’t seeing Liam?” Andy blurted looking Niall.

 

 

“No!” Liam, Niall and Zayn said in unison, Liam’s “no” being louder out of the three.

 

 

“Why would you even think that?” Zayn spoke up and asked.   
  


 

 

“Because Niall’s always at your house.” Andy confessed looking at Liam.

 

 

“Yeah to see Zayn, Li and I are just friends. Don’t worry.” Niall said making both Liam and Andy blush.

 

 

“Oh.” Andy mumbled looking at Liam blushing.

 

 

“Oh.” Cher said before taking a breath and started talking about the incident from Saturday, completely dropping the previous topic.

 

 

(Long story short, Josh from the football team started a fight with Jake from the basketball team because he caught Jake talking smack about him at Jesy’s party and now he can’t playing the upcoming tournament.)

 

 

By the time she’s done telling the story the lunch bell rings and everyone starts to head off to their next classes.

 

 

Niall is about to start walk over to his next class (music) when Zayn stops him by tugging their still entwine hands.

 

 

“Walk me to class?” Zayn asked squeezing Niall’s hand picking up his backpack with his other hand

 

 

“Sure. What class?” Niall smiled, they don’t usually walk each other to class.

 

 

“English.” Zayn said already walking to the direction of the class, dragging Niall behind him.

 

 

“Oh yeah, Miss. Han twice in one day.” Niall said flatly letting Zayn drag him to the classroom.

 

 

 

Once they got to the classroom door Niall leaned his side on the wall and peered into the class, checking to see how many people had arrived yet (not many). Then he turned his attention back to Zayn who was looking at him already and smiled.

                                                                            

 

“See you after school.” Zayn mumbled bring Niall’s hand up to his lips and pressed soft kisses onto his knuckles. "Love you.”

 

 

“Love you too, Z” Niall said leaning in and pressing a long kiss onto Zayn’s lips who instantly starts to bring his hands to Niall’s waist.

 

 

A loud cough broke them apart.

 

 

When they turn to look at the person, they see Miss. Han staring at them from her desk.

 

 

“Mr. Horan could you please separate yourself from my prize pupil?” She asked looking impatient (Niall doesn’t know why, not everyone is in the class yet).

 

 

“Jealous.” Niall smirked.

 

 

“Get to class, Mr. Horan.” She said before going back to writing the lesson on the board.

 

 

“She’s just jealous. See you later Z.” Niall said turning back to Zayn and re-adjusting his backpack.

 

 

“Wait.” Zayn said grabbing Niall’s wrist before he got very far, and bring Niall in for a short peck and mumbles, “Come over after to school, you know to do homework.”

 

 

“Definitely.” Niall smiled, giving Zayn one last kiss and turning to walk to class.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written! (If you didn't like it I'm very sorry, I hope you find another fic in the exchange that you like)


End file.
